Malumclaw
Malumclaw is the Secondary antagonist of “The Wishing Spell” (The first book of The Land of Stories series). He along with his pack, the Big Bad Wolf Pack, are descendants of the original Big Bad Wolf. When their Father was killed, the wolves gruesomely attack any unlucky travelers who stand in their way. Their overall goal is to kill Red Riding Hood. Personality Malumclaw may be an intelligent Wolf, but he will strike down almost anybody in his path. He orders his pack his pack with care, whenever he thinks it’s smart to strike or escape, such as commanding them to leave when he realized they couldn’t defeat Goldilocks. He also tends to talk to his opponents before striking them. He can feel feat such as when he encountered the Evil Queen, he thought of striking her, but was too intimidated to do so. History Malumclaw and his siblings were born from an unknown female wolf and the Big Bad Wolf. The Big Bad Wolf would terrorize the people of a small village in the Northern Kingdom. When the Big Bad Wolf was killed by Red Riding Hood, Malumclaw and the wolves attacked the villagers with so much aggression. The villagers asked their Queen, Evly the Evil Queen, to help them out from the wolf problem. Evly didn’t care for the villagers and so she ignored their pleas. The villagers revolutionized and built a wall surrounding the village, to change it into a kingdom. They appointed Red Riding Hood as Queen and named the kingdom after her. This led to the rise of the Big Bad Wolf Pack. Furious that they couldn’t kill Queen Red, they placed their anger to attack any unsuspecting travelers that cross their path. At some point they encountered Goldilocks, who became a fugitive swordswoman, and she would defend herself from the wolves. The wolves would do anything they could to get their claws on Queen Red and Goldilocks. Malumclaw and his pack encountered Goldilocks in the Dwarves Forest. He and his pack were hungry and thought of eating Goldilocks’s horse Porridge. Goldilocks threatened to cut them up if they harm her companion. A wolf told Malumclaw that he smelled a boy and a girl in the bushes. Goldilocks told Malumclaw that she scared the kids away before the wolves came here. Malumclaw ordered his pack to attack Goldilocks. It was a bloody fight, that costed a few wolves to get killed and several injured. Malumclaw ordered his pack to retreat, knowing no snack was worth all of this trouble. He and the pack ran to the woods, howling in anger. Later Malumclaw and his pack attacked a driver hauling geese. As they were licking the bones of their victims, Malumclaw heard someone coming. It was Evly the Evil Queen, who was wanted across the kingdoms. She told Malumclaw that she wanted him and his pack to find a brother and sister for her. Malumclaw felt intimidated and he didn’t like it. He asked her what would he get in return. Evly told him that, in exchange for the Bailey twins, she will give him his greatest desire, Queen Red Riding Hood. Malumclaw agreed, but threatened her that if she fails to keep her promise, he will break her neck. Evly wasn’t scared at all, and she warned him that if he kept threatening her she will turn him and his pack into rugs. They parted ways after their pact. The Big Bad Wolf Pack encountered the twins, Alex and Conner in the mines of the Dwarves. He wanted the twins to follow him and assured to them that they will not be harmed. A couple wolves asked Malumclaw if they can at least eat the twins’s limbs, Malumclaw told them that Evly wanted them unharmed. Conner Bailey decided to scare them away, by calling them “bad dogs” and to go back to their baskets. The wolves weren’t scared by this, but were rather insulted. Malumclaw changed his mind and ordered is pack to eat their limbs. Conner and Alex Bailey rode into a minecart, and were able to run away from the wolves. The Big Bad Wolf pack were tracking down the twins, when they detected drops of Conner’s blood. The wolves were able to track the twins and killed a Troll and Goblin, who captures the twins in their net. The wolves caught up to the twins at a cliff and told them to come with them for there is no escape. The Bailey twins jumped off the cliff and splashed down underwater. The wolves waited for the twins to come back up the water, but they never came up. The wolves encountered the twins, along with Goldilocks and a giant man frog named Froggy. Malumclaw was absolutely furioush that the kids had to make them travel across the kingdoms for all of this trouble. Froggy and Porridge evaded the wolves, in order to find some help. The wolves told the twins and Goldilocks to come with them or there will be trouble. The Big Bad Wolf Pack took their prisoners to a hidden castle located in the Sleeping Kingdom. They met up with the Evil Queen and warned her that soldiers were coming. Evly took the twins away from the wolves and told them that she will give them Red Riding Hood when she was done with them. Malumclaw was angry and wanted Red Riding Hood now. The Evil Queen told him that she will keep her word and give him what he wanted. Malumclaw and Juan pack waited outside the castle, knowing they would have to wait longer. Malumclaw heard multiple soldiers coming their way. He told his pack to get Red Riding Hood and get out of here before the army was here. Red Riding Hood escapes her prison and ran across the castle, with the wolves tailing behind her. The wolves chased Red to an upper level of the castle, that was rotting away and had multiple holes. The wolves didn’t notice the holes and fell down several stories high, they howled to their deaths as they fell. Malumclaw was the only survivor and was ready to strike Red. He almost pounced her; when a loose cannonball, shot by the soldiers outside the castle, hit him and he crashed into several walls. Malumclaw was no longer in one piece. Trivia *Malumclaw refers to Malus/Mala/Malum, the Latin adjective meaning bad or evil. This is fitting for him due to him being bad and using his claws. Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Ferals